Heart of a Demon
by DarkEvinna
Summary: Shia had decided not to injure anymore of her friends by living off of their life force and ended up running away from them. When they found her, it is almost too late...TakashixShia Please review or I might not finish it.


Note: I do not own Pita-ten or any of the characters. I just love it with all my heart - R&R please, I would greatly appreciate it.

**Part 1: Death**

It was night, the wind blew softly, carrying a cold breeze. The clouds covered the dark blue sky, threatening to release it's icy drops. The only light was that of the pale moon, shining brightly upon the two figures below. One lay peacefully on the cold ground, while the other stood a few feet away, panting slightly. He wiped the cool sweat from his forehead and blinked a couple times in disbelief of what he saw before him. He shook his head slightly and started slowly towards the other figure. He stopped right in front of her and fell to his knees, uttering her name over and over again to himself.

"Shia-san...Shia-san..." he said quietly, his voice quivering.

He took her hand in his own. His free hand slid under her neck as he brought her limp body up against his own, her dark crimson blood staining his clothes. He squeezed her hand tighter as his looked into her lifeless eyes, a clear frame starting to form over them. His blonde hair fell over his emerald green eyes.

"Who...who did this...?" he asked with grief in his trembling voice. "Who would do this?" he asked, tears starting to flow down his face. He clutched her to him tightly and buried his face in her soft, dark hair, his quiet sobs breaking the eerie silence around them.

From behind him, two dark figures were approaching closer and closer at a fast pace. As they approached, their features could become more noticeable. One of them was a boy with lavender hair and amber colored eyes, and the girl behind him had long pink hair with pink eyes. They stopped a few feet away from the demon girl and the heartbroken boy, breathing heavily. The girl spoke first, softly.

"No...we're too late..." she said sorrowfully. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The other figure next to her caught his breath and stared at the scene before him. His face saddened as he started to approach the boy and the dead girl. He spoke to the blonde boy.

"Ten-chan...it's...it's all my fault..."

The blonde boy turned and looked at him, saying nothing.

"It's all my fault..." he repeated as his tears fell before him. "It's because of me that Shiya-san's dead...it's all my fault..."

Ten stared at him, sobbing quietly for some time. He then turned back to the girl named Shia and bowed his head. He stood up slowly and turned, walking towards the other boy. He kept his gaze to the ground as he passed the other boy. Just before he came to the pink-haired girl, he stopped. Ten turned to his best friend, still not lifting his head.

"No...it's mine..." was all he said as he turned back in the direction of the pink-haired girl. He walked past her and kept walking as his two friends called after him. He gritted his teeth from hearing their sympathy for him and started to run.

_Shia-san...Shia-san...Shia-san..._He thought of her name in his head over and over again as he ran. He ran faster with each time that he repeated her name to himself. _Shia-san...why did you die Shia-san? I loved you! You couldn't die because you had my love! NO! _He ran faster, almost tripping over a couple rocks, heading from the dirt road back to the city.

_Shia-san! You promised me that we'd always be together! You promised me Shia-san! You told me that you loved me too! You told me that you were going to try and help me! Shia-san! _

He turned the corner from the alleyway, into the bust highway.

_God, Shia-san! Don't leave me!_

He tripped in the middle of the highway.

_AHH! Shia-san! Help me!_

He fell in the road, scraping his arm and knee.

_Shia-san...it hurts..._He gritted his teeth in pain, clutching his arm.

_Shia-san, take the pain away!_

A truck came over the hill and slammed the breaks on just a few feet away. Ten ignored the screeching truck and threw his arms into the air, crying out her name.

"SHIA-SAN! COME BACK TO ME!" he screamed as the truck hit on impact.


End file.
